Death Magnetic (album)
Metallica released their ninth studio album with on September 12, 2008. It is Metallica's first album to feature current bassist, Robert Trujillo (excluding St. Anger bonus DVD, St. Anger Rehersals), and Metallica's first album on Warner Bros. Records. During their Escape from the Studio '06 tour, the band debuted two songs, temporarily titled "The New Song" and "The Other New Song" respectively. Notably, the two songs mark the first official writing credit for bassist, Robert Trujillo, on any Metallica song. Album Title The title has been revealed to be Death Magnetic. It was revealed through multiple pictures on the Metallica website and Mission Metallica. Each picture revealed new letters. The order in which the letters came in is below: 1. DC 2. DEIC 3. DEETIC 4. DEAGNETIC 5. DEATH MAGNETIC Number 5 was the last one. It included a small video which revealed the official name. On July 16, 2008, James Hetfield commented on the album's title: "Death Magnetic, at least the title, to me ... started out as kind of a tribute to people that have fallen in our business, like Layne Staley and a lot of the people that have died, basically — rock and roll martyrs of sorts. And then it kind of grew from there. Thinking about death… some people are drawn towards it, and just like a magnet, and other people are afraid of it and push away. And the concept that we're all gonna die sometimes is over-talked about and then a lot of times never talked about — no one wants to bring it up; it's the big white elephant in the living room. But we all have to deal with it at some point". The Box Magnetic (Death in a Coffin) A collector's edition white coffin-shaped box, in three different sizes (M, L, or XL), which includes: the Death Magnetic CD in a special carton box, the additional CD with 10 demos of the songs from the album called "Demo Magnetic, a DVD of even more "making of" footage not seen on "Mission: Metallica" call "Making Magnetic", an exclusive t-shirt with a Death Magnetic logo, a flag, guitar picks, a fold out coffin-shaped poster with the members of Metallica, and a collector's credit card with a code for a free download of a European show in September. The box set is also available for pre-order in the United Kingdom, Australia, Poland, Finland, Spain, and Switzerland, but not in the United States. In Australia the pre-order price is $AU209.99. This set was limited to 2000 copies. Tracklist All songs written by Hetfield/Ulrich/Hammett/Trujillo All lyrics by James Hetfield #"That Was Just Your Life" #"The End of the Line" #"Broken, Beat & Scarred" #"The Day That Never Comes" #"All Nightmare Long" #"Cyanide" #"The Unforgiven III" #"The Judas Kiss" #"Suicide & Redemption" #"My Apocalypse" Holy Revolver (called "Shine" by the band) has been confirmed as an eleventh track. It has been recorded and been mentioned to be released one day. Controversy Since the album's release, the album has been heavily criticised by fans for being overly loud to the point of "clipping" and quality distortion. This was reportedly done purpose as confirmed by members of Metallica, claiming the final mix needed "livining" up, Lars Ulrich saying the final mix sound sounds "smoking" to him. A petition was created by fans for Death Magnetic to be remixed and re-released without the clipping. Lyrics The lyrics to all Death Magnetic's songs can be found on The Metallica Lyric Lounge *The Unforgiven III *That Was Just Your Life *The Day That Never Comes Guitar Hero This album can be purchased as a downloadable track pack for a number of Guitar Hero games for XBox 360, and also downloaded for XBox Live and Wi-fi, but for Wii only Cyanide, My Apocalpyse and Broken, Beat and Scarred can be downloaded...